


Wounds and Thunderstorms

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, NOT Dubcon, oc is naive, she resist because she's scared he's gonna hurt himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: OC find a wounded bucky while throwing her trash, as a thunderstorm rolls in  Bucky finds himself comforting our scared OC





	Wounds and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> okay so my friend thought this was dubcon, but it’s not, she just doesn’t want bucky to hurt himself. also i had this idea on the back burner for a while. also i wanted to write a fluffy nice Bucky.

Stephanie was humming a cheery tune as she walked toward her apartment. The rain Pitter pattered against her yellow umbrella. She waved cheerfully at her neighbor, Delores, a retiree that loved to spy on the tenants and complain about the littlest thing. Delores waved back. Stephanie jumped in a puddle watching the water drip down her rain boots. She loved the rainy season it meant hot coco, books, fireplace, and fuzzy socks! 

As Stephanie came up to her apartment, she noticed the stray cat she feed occasionally was sitting on the steps. As soon as the cat saw her approaching it stood up pushing its body against the railing purring at her. 

“Hey Toad!” She greeted she swooped down to pet the feline. The cat purred leaning into her scratch. “How are you today?” Toad let out a deep throaty meow, hence the name. “That’s good buddy. Wanna snack?” Toad let out a song like meow running up the steps. Steph followed behind humming. Now, she lived in an old Victorian style house, that was converted in to apartments. It was a quiet neighborhood; she enjoyed her quiet. 

Toad screamed at Stephanie as she unlocked her front door, He pushed against her legs demanding the snack she promised. Once the door opened the cat ran in. Stephanie gave a small laugh, shook her head, following behind. 

Stephanie spent the next few hours cleaning her house, reorganizing her books, she took a shower, and cooked dinner. As she ate on her sofa, she had her Bluetooth headphones on blasting her music to dull the stomping from the upstairs neighbor. As she ate, toad sat on the coffee table cleaning himself. Stephanie watched him wondering when the loneliness would leave her. 

“Okay Toady,” Stephanie told the cat as she tied the white garbage bags closed after dinner. “I’m going to throw the trash, stand guard okay?” Toad let out a meow. Steph gathered the garbage bags moving toward her room, there was a door leading outside near the trash cans there. 

She really didn’t like throwing the trash at night, but she had been lazy, putting it off until now. She turned on the back-porch light slowly opened the door, there were no lights other than hers so she had to make sure she was safe to go. She noticed it was still raining, she cursed herself for being lazy. She moved the bags to the front of her legs closing the door behind her. 

Once she made it to the trash cans, she happily tossed the bags inside. As she turned to leave a sound caught her attention. A whimper? She thought. She moved closer to the trash cans wondering if it was the another stray cat. Had it gotten in a fight with the raccoons around here? The sound was heard again. 

“Kitty are you hurt?” She asked moving around the bins to the source of the sound. Her sweater getting wet with the harder raindrops that fell. A movement fought her attention, she couldn’t see in the dark so she pulled out her phone turning on the flashlight. She gave a gasp. An unconscious man slumped against the wall. “Okay, you’re not a cat.” She muttered she jumped as the man moved. The man looked up at her shielding his face from the light, she saw blood dripping from his mouth, cuts and bruises littered his face. Her eyes traveled to the black leather jacket He was wearing she could clearly see it was ripped, blood was pooling on the ground next to him. 

“Go away.” He growled. She finally looked at his face, he was glaring at her. 

“You’re hurt. I could help you.” She whispered lowering the flashlight. He shook his head. “You’re bleeding. You could be dying.” He growled at her. She placed her hands on her hips glaring back at him. “Fine, I’ll go. But if they find your carcass here near the trash, I’ll come back and tell your dead ass ‘I told you so.’” She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to leave. 

“Wait.” He called. She looked over her shoulder to see him sit up. “Fine, I guess I could use some bandages.” Stephanie smiled at him. She stuffed her phone in her pocket moving to help him up. She was surprised on how tall he was. 

“I’m sorry I’m so short.” She told him as she wrapped his arm around her shoulders moving carefully to wrap an arm around his waist. She helped him toward her apartment, as they came up to the small porch, she turned to him. “You’re going to have to take off your shoes.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “I don’t want you tracking mud okay.” He gave a small laugh. 

“I’m bleeding like I’m dying and you’re scared of mud doll?” He asked. She looked up at him pouting angrily at him. As they climbed the stairs. 

“Yes. my house, my rules.” He gave her a charming grin before He toed off him boots as they stood in front of the door. Stephanie did the same pushing the door open. “Thank you.” She helped him toward her bathroom. She helped him sit on the edge of the tub, then moved to her sink to get the first aid kit. 

“Nice place.” He told her looking out the door into her bed room. He couldn’t help but smile at all the plushies she had on her bed. 

“Thank you.” She moved from the cabinet, crouching down next to him. “Jacket off please.” He nodded, unzipped it hissing in pain as he pulled it off. Stephanie was looking through her gigantic box of first aid supplies, gathering what she thought she needed. 

“You need all that? Don’t you live alone?” She looked up at him ready to snap back but stopped. His metal arm had caught her attention. She looked up at his face noticing he was looking down at her, he had removed his shirt as well, so she was staring at a really nice torso as well. 

“Yeah, I’m clumsy.” Was her answer as she focused on the bullet wound closer to her. She used a warm wet towel to wipe the blood from the wound. “Now be quiet, I need to concentrate.” He gave a small chuckle letting her get to work. 

“Shit!” He snapped moving away from her a few minutes later. “You’re being rough.” He growled. She looked up at him, her glasses sliding off her nose. 

“No, I’m not.” She wiped at his face with the alcohol pad. “You’re just being a baby.” She stated. He gave her a grin. She was perched between his legs on her knees with him leaning forward as she cleaned up the cuts on his face. “So, what happened?” She asked as she gently place a colorful band aid on his cheek. 

“Got in a fight, he had a gun. I got hurt.” He answered. She nodded. She pressed another colorful band aid on his cheek. “Got a name doll?” He asked. 

“Stephanie.” She answered as she cleaned another cut on his forehead. “You?” 

“Bucky.” She pulled back to look at his face, she said nothing but raised an eyebrow. She then shrugged, went back to cleaning the wound. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, just didn’t think I would hear such an old school name.” He gave a laugh. She smiled. Bucky jumped as a cat jumped up on next to them. 

“That’s Toad.” Stephanie introduced. 

“Toad?” Bucky asked. She nodded. The cat meowed; it was deep throaty as if its vocal cords had been damaged. “Oh, I see.” He reached out letting the cat sniff him hand, the cat leaned forward letting Bucky pet him. 

“All done!” Steph declared as she finished placing the band aid on the last cut. She stood up groaning as she rubbed her knees and legs. Toad jumped off the tub following Stephanie to the door. “Get cleaned up, you must be hungry.” She moved out the bathroom gently closing the door behind her. Bucky stood up from the tub moving to the sink, he took a look in the mirror. band aids covered in unicorns littered various cuts on his face. 

A knock on the door caught his attention, he opened it to see Stephanie holding out a few items. 

“Towle, shirt and sleeping pants.” She told him; he raised an eye brow at her. “You’re soaking wet, okay. I don’t want you to get sick.” Bucky reached out taking the items gently from her. 

“Thanks doll.” She nodded moving away from the door Toad following her like a loyal guard dog. He watched after her as she left her room, he closed the bathroom door. 

Stephanie’s heart was racing. The winter solider was in her apartment! She gave a small squeal of excitement. She was a big fan of the avengers. She moved to her kitchenette, with the thought of heating up some of her leftover spaghetti. She could hear the shower going on. Her thoughts suddenly moved to Bucky, what if his enemies returned? Would she be in danger? She pulled out the garlic bread, popping a few slices in the oven. As she washed her piling dishes from dinner, she couldn’t help but feel a small glimmer that she was no longer alone. 

“Steph?” She jumped as Bucky came up next to her. “You okay?” She nodded, noticing that her sleeping shirt was a little tight on Bucky, but the pants fit perfectly, since she loved baggy sleeping pants. She noticed he had pulled back his hair in a bun using one of her clips. 

“Yeah, I hope you like spaghetti.” Bucky leaned against the counter looking down at her. She was washing the last few of her dishes. “Need help?” He asked she shook her head. 

“Am I in danger?” She asked as she place her dishes on the wall drying rack, she finally looked up at him. He shook his head. 

“No, I made sure none of them would come looking for me.” Stephanie knew that was code word for they were dead. She gave a small nod of understanding. The timer went off reminding her of the garlic bread. 

“Go take a seat on the couch, I’ll bring your food.” Bucky gave a nod. He moved toward the tiny living room; he couldn’t help but take a small tour. She had two large bookshelves stuffed with books, cute figurines of her favorite characters. He noticed posters littering her walls. He stopped in front of one that had him and Steve, it looked like one you got from conventions. He moved to her tv display noticing a figurine of Natasha. Toad jumped up on the display, the cat just stared at him. Bucky petted the cat. 

“So, you like comics and cartoons?” He asked as Stephanie placed his food on the coffee table. He turned in time to see her face flush. 

“Yeah, I do. You got a problem with cartoons?” She asked. He shook his head. He moved toward the food, his stomach growling. When was the last time he ate? 

“No, my best friend likes to draw and he got in to cartoons. You should of seen his face when he found out about Japanese cartoon porn.” Bucky snickered remembering Steve panicking to turn off his computer. Stephanie gave a small laugh as she settled on the love seat across from Bucky as he decided to sit on the carpeted floor to eat. You watched him take a bite, he moaned. 

“Shit, this is good.” He muttered before taking another fork full. She felt pride that the winter solider liked her cooking. She also felt pretty giddy that she was cooking for a superhero. As Bucky ate, Stephanie pulled her iPad on her lap; she had to finish the last chapter of her comic it was due soon. her manager made it clear that she had no second chances. Toad gave a small chirp as he snuggled next to her. 

“Is there more?” Bucky asked quietly a few minutes later. Stephanie looked up from the screen to see he was looking at her. She gave a nod. 

“Yeah, I have enough to last the week.” She laughed placing the iPad aside climbing to her feet. She gently took the plate from the coffee table moving to the kitchenette to get him more food. 

“So, tell me about yourself.” Bucky said once she returned with his food. Stephanie thought for a second before sitting down on the couch. 

“Well,” she started softly. “I’m a comic writer for an indie studio. I work part time at a café, and I love animals.” She smiled at toad who demanded to be petted. 

“you like picking up strays.” Bucky teased. He took a bite of his food. Stephanie gave Toad a smile, the cat pushed his head against her face. The rain hitting against the window sounded harder. Stephanie looked up in time to see lightning flash through the sky, thunder followed behind. She found herself cuddling the cat closer. “Scared doll?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“No!” But Bucky could see through that lie. She was trembling, her eyes watching the sky fearfully, her bottom lip being bit harder than it should. Toad gave a small meow pushing his head against her cheek again. Lightning flashed again thunder roaring sounding louder than before. Stephanie let Toad go, moving quickly to her feet. “Well, I think I’m going to bed. You can sleep on the couch, there are extra pillows and blankets in the closet by the bathroom.” She hurried. As lightning flashed again the thunder clashed, she darted to her room. 

Stephanie did the same thing she always did when a thunderstorm hit, she hid in her closet. She cowered in the corner covering her ears, wrapping herself in a blanket. Normally Toad would join her but since Bucky was in the Livingroom the cat wanted cuddles from the stranger. She flinched at the sound of thunder. She knew being scared of thunder was stupid but she always had a fear of it. 

“Doll?” The closet door opened spilling her bed room light in. She looked up at the figure looming at the door. Bucky crouched down in front of her gently pushing the blanket off her head. 

“I’m sorry,” her voice cracked. “It’s just—“ she threw herself at Bucky as thunder and lightning cracked through the room. Bucky caught her in his arms holding her close, he could feel shaking. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered comforting her. She gave a flinch in his arms as the stormed continued outside, the lights went out. Bucky found himself gently pushing her in the closet, he moved to close the door behind them. 

“Bucky?” She asked softly confused by what he was doing. The was a flash of light, Bucky raised her phone to look around the closet, he saw a blanket laid out underneath their bums, pillows against the wall, a box that had snacks in the corner. He gave an impressed sound when the thunder rang it sounded dull not as scary. “I made it my safe heaven.” Stephanie blurted out pulling away from Bucky in embarrassment when she realized how tight she was hugging him. 

“It’s a good hide out actually. Reminds me of when Steve and me were kids.” He informed her. She found herself looking up at him. 

“Tell me about you.” Bucky saw she was clutching his arm. He nodded. 

“Thanks, Bucky.” Stephanie whispered an hour later. The storm still going on outside. Bucky looked down at her, they had decided laying on their sides facing each other was more comfortable than sitting on the hard floor. 

“You’re welcome.” Bucky reached down moving her hair from her face. She was looking at him. He found himself leaning forward to kiss her on the mouth, she snapped back in surprise. “Don’t pull away doll.” He whispered pulling her close to kiss her again. She gave a sound of surprise reaching up to push at his shoulders. 

“Bucky!” She whispered turning her head, his jaw brushed her cheek. “Stop.” He pulled back his eyes hooded with lust. Stephanie’s heart was pounding, he ignored her pulling her close again to kiss her. “Please…” she was cut off as he kissed her again. He moved with her, pushing her back to the ground, he moved on top of her, his hips between her legs. She gave a small whimper as his hand traveled under her shirt. “No, Bucky.” He pulled away looking down at her. 

“I’m sorry doll, I can’t help myself.” He whispered grinding his erection against her pussy. She gave a gasp. “You helped me; I’ll help you.” He whispered kissing her again. She shook her head. “I’m sorry doll, but this is happening.” He kissed her again his hands moving under her sweater and shirt to cup her breast, he was surprised she wasn’t wearing a bra. He quickly moved to push the clothing up, her hands grabbed at his wrist. 

“No, wait.” She whispered. He shook his head. Kissing her, groaning her. She gave a small moan as his fingers pinch at her nipples. He smiled through her kiss. He pulled away enough to pull her sweater and shirt off of her, as she tried to cover her breast with her hands Bucky moved grabbing her wrist pinning then with one hand against the floor over her head. 

“Be a good girl, Stephanie.” He whispered kissing her neck and lower jaw. “Or I’ll have to punish you.” He growled biting her shoulder. She gave a soft whimper as his flesh hand moved from groping her breast, down her stomach. Stephanie struggled as his fingers slipped in her sleeping pants, he gave a groan as his finger slip between her folds. “No underwear? What a naughty girl.” He kissed her again rubbing her clit in gentle circles. Stephanie cried out in pleasure. 

“Bucky,” she whimpered. “No…” he slipped his fingers inside her. She gave a soft moan whimpering as he finger fucked her gently. 

“Are you sure doll?” He whispered. “You’re soaking wet.” She gave him a hesitant look. 

“Yes…” she whispered hesitantly . He found himself kissing her again. She gave another gasp arching her hips. “Bucky.” She whimpered. He grinned against her mouth. He pulled away letting her wrist go, with a fluid motion he moved from between her legs, pulling off her pants. She gave a yelp as he raised her ass with both hands, her legs resting on his shoulders. He could she the red flush on her face. “Wait! Bucky!” He buried his face in her heat. She cried out arching against his skillful tongue. 

Bucky worked her bundle of nerves, his hands gripping her hips. She reached up burying her hands in his hair, digging her nails in his skull. She cursed softly as he moved one on his hands to tease her swollen clit as he tongue fucked her wet hole. He gave a sound as she ripped at his hair in pleasure, her cried making him work harder. 

“Bucky!” She whimpered arching against him. He pulled away, breathing hard. He took in her taste, her scent. she sagged against the floor breathing hard. Bucky moved to push his pants over his hips. “wait!” he looked at her. “you’re hurt. We can’t...” she whispered softly. He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“is that why you didn’t want to in the first place?” he asked. She nodded. 

“I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” he couldn’t help but kiss her gently on the mouth. It made his heart flutter to have her worry about him. “you can start bleeding again, or the wounds will get worse!” she whispered as Bucky littered kisses along her lower jaw and neck, flatter that she cared for his wellbeing. 

“it’s okay, baby.” he whispered as he pulled her close. He kissed her again. She gave a small moan in his mouth as his erection prodded at her entrance. “remember super soldier.” he kissed her in her temple. 

“Oh, okay,” she whispered moving her hips against him, slicking his cock in her juices. “if you’re okay with it, than I’m cool.” she shyly kissed his chest. Her hands move slowly to grip his hips. Bucky gave her another kiss before pushing himself inside her. She gave a loud groan as he stretched her. “Bucky...” she whimpered arching against him. Bucky gave a small sound of pleasure as he felt her pulse around him, he pressed his forehead against hers, bathing in her heat, in her wetness. 

“Steph,” he whispered as he gently pulled from her body, she gave a small whimper as he pushed himself back in. “I’m not going to lie, but I’m gonna be rough.” Bucky told her. “You’re too tight and hot for me to take it slow right now.” She nodded. 

“Yes please, faster.” She demanded. He gave a chuckle kissing her on the mouth before he picked up speed, she gave a small squeak of surprise as pleasure erupted within her body. His name falling from her mouth. Bucky los himself in her whispers, her moan, he lost himself in her body, her warmth, her smell. He found himself pulling her close, holding her as if he was afraid she was going to float away. 

“Fuck.” He moaned as her hands clutched at his back scratching. “Steph!” His hips were now violently snapping in to hers. She gave a cry. He kissed her hard on the mouth, moving his lips to over her neck in kisses. 

“Bucky.” she whimpered. He kissed her again and she came undone. Crying out his name as her orgasm bloomed through her body, clutching his body close. Bucky followed behind, as he felt her clench at him. He gave a growl, kissing her hard on the mouth. He collapsed on top of her, her hands moving in small circles on his back, her lips giving him small kisses. “Are you okay?” She asked softly. Bucky pulled back to look down at her. “your wounds? Are you okay?” She asked again. He smiled down at her. 

“I’m better than ever baby.” He whispered kissing her again. She smiled shyly up at him. 

“That’s good.” She gave a small jump as thunder was heard. Bucky rolled over pulling her in his chest. 

“Sound like the storms not over yet.” She nodded. 

“Yeah, I guess we have to keep busy.” She answered. Bucky found himself grinning down at her. 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked running his hand down her arm lacing their finger together. 

“I don’t know, maybe you can teach me a few new positions?” She answered he could hear the shyness in her voice. He gave a small chuckle. 

“Oh I would love to.” He pulled her up to kiss her hard on the mouth. She gave in with a small moan. Her hands sliding into his hair, she lost herself in his kiss. The rain and thunder forgotten, poor toad meowed at the closet door demanding for cuddles and the feeling of being lonely no longer lingered on her mind.


End file.
